


Is It Any Wonder

by thetimemoves (WriteOut)



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: 221B Ficlet, Angst, Episode: s03e01 The Empty Hearse, Gen, POV Sherlock Holmes, Post-Reichenbach, Sherlock is a Mess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-03
Updated: 2020-03-03
Packaged: 2021-02-22 23:42:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23002282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WriteOut/pseuds/thetimemoves
Summary: He will fix it, fix them.
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes & John Watson
Comments: 24
Kudos: 45





	Is It Any Wonder

**Author's Note:**

> Just having some post-Reichenbach feels over here.

Sherlock watches the cab until it turns the corner and is no longer in sight.

He closes his eyes for a moment and soaks up the night sounds of his beloved London. He didn’t expect to be welcomed back with open arms (lies), but he didn’t anticipate the depth of John’s anger. A miscalculation he will have time to regret in full, he is sure. 

Nature? No. Human? No… (But he does know John Watson, he does.)

His back aches, the ghosts of Serbia lingering on his skin.

Tonight is only the beginning. John won't give his forgiveness easily. There is nothing for it, then. He’ll just have to try again. Again and again, as long as it takes to get John to listen, to understand. To really _see_ him once more. Sherlock always did crave a master challenge. Here is the Case of John Watson (and Mary Morstan). He will solve it.

He has lived too long with a John-shaped hole in his life. No more. He has time and he will fix it, fix them.

Sherlock takes a deep breath, suddenly exhausted with the enormity of his return.

He looks down at the bloodied tissue in his hand, another remnant of John’s rage. He brings it back up to his tender nose to stanch a fresh flow of blood.


End file.
